The Untold Memoirs of Alma Torran
by Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons
Summary: Happy Alma Torran Week! Here's a bunch of short stories on Alma Torran and it's people. Enjoy! :)
1. Prompts

Alma Torran Prompts - 2015

April 20th - April 26th

* * *

Day 1 - Monday - 20th of April

Beginnings &amp; Introductions / Free Theme

Day 2 - Tuesday - 21st of April

Unity / Memories

Day 3 - Wednesday - 22nd of April

Utopia / Emotions

Day 4 - Thursday - 23rd of April

Fate / Celebration

Day 5 - Friday - 24th of April

Djinn / Opposites

Day 6 - Saturday - 25th of April

Transformation / Protect

Day 7 - Sunday - 26th of April

Endings / Goodbyes

* * *

Tumblr Link : alma toran - week . tumblr . com (Ignore the spaces)


	2. Day 1 - Beginnings & Introductions

Alma Torran Week 2015

April 20th - April 26th

* * *

Day 1 - Beginnings &amp; Introductions

By : Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: How Tess met his little brother, Aladdin.

* * *

A startled gasp filled a dimly lit room, the sound of one awakening from a nightmare; a gasp filled with fear and uncertainty.

Pale eyelids snapped open, revealing azure eyes filled with shock and fear. The owner let out a small groan and tried to get up, failing miserably.

As the person fell back onto the bed, they surveyed their surroundings.

The room was cozy, a lit fireplace in one corner, the lavish bed he was lying on in another. Bookshelves filled to the brim lined the right wall and scrolls were haphazardly thrown everywhere. Fine carpets and other assortments of drapery filled the room with bright, warm, and welcoming colors.

The small boy slowly turned his head to the left, blue strands of hair falling into his face. With a couple puffs of air, they stopped clouding his vision and he was able to see a memorial of sorts; a table filled with pictures and flowers.

One picture contained a drunken green haired fellow, hands tightly gripping a mug of what looked to be alcohol.

Another contained the same man, being dragged by an obviously drunk and Romanian-looking dark haired woman, another man on her other side. The other man had messy blond hair and wore thin glasses, his neck covered by elaborate jewels just like the drunk woman.

But, the closest pictures to the bedside were more interesting for there were only three.

The first was of a family of three; a muscular white haired man, a small red-haired boy, and a buxom redhead female. The man had on a blindfold with a large golden hoop through the side of his mouth, but it didn't stop him from easily carrying the female on his left shoulder and supporting the toddler on his right. Each had large smiles plastered on their faces.

The second was a photo of a couple, a man and a woman. There was the blue haired man, who looked suspiciously a lot like boy observing the photos, who had his arm wrapped around the pink-haired woman's waist. The pinkette was a blushing mess, her face as red as a tomato. The man was kissing the top of the woman's head and giving her a loving look. Anyone could tell that the woman loved him just as much with the soft loving gaze she sent back.

The last was a photo of the red-haired boy from before and the red-haired female. The toddler was a bit younger, but could be easily distinguished as the boy from the first photo. The woman was holding him close to her body, a fond smile on her face as her emerald eyes shone with happiness and pride. The boy had a huge smile plastered across his face as he wallowed in the comfort given to him by his mother.

The sound of the door opening dimly registered in the back of the blue-haired boy's mind, too engrossed in the photos to care.

"Hey there, I see you're awake. Did you, like, sleep well?"

Startled blue eyes met calm and reassuring green. The speaker stepped out into the light and the younger boy gasped in shock.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tess, aru."

An older teenaged version of the red headed toddler from the photos gave him a small smile before continuing.

"I guess you're probably wondering why you're here, right? You were, like, expecting someone totally different, aru. Am I right? Or even close?"

The young boy finally found his voice.

"How did I get here? Where's The Sacred Palace and Ugo? What did you do to Ugo!" The young boy tried to get up again, his cerulean eyes flashing with worry for the man, Ugo, he had mentioned.

Tess gave the boy a sad smile, his emerald eyes filled with memories of another time, a time long forgotten and now meaningless to most.

"Don't worry, aru. I didn't do anything to Ugo. I just, like, diverted your path."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tess sighed before he continued.

"Look, aru. It's pretty simple, so listen up. It's, like, going from one country to the next. On your way to the next country, you've got to rest up or get something to eat right? That means you have to stop somewhere, aru. This,"

The redhead gestured around him, spreading his arms out to get his point across,

"Is that place. It's, like, a rest stop before you get to where you want to go, which is The Sacred Palace where Ugo is. Am I correct, aru? Do you understand?"

"I think so?"

"Now, before I continue, why don't you tell me your name, aru?"

"My name?" The younger boy echoed, still a little out of it. He blinked a couple of times before it finally settled in.

"Oh right! My name! My name is Aladdin! Thanks for taking care of me, Big Brother!"

Tess' green eyes widened with shock, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. He looked as though Aladdin had just struck him across the face.

But, as quick as that look came, it left. Aladdin wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but, he wasn't sure that anyone's mind could imagine a look like that.

Tess laughed and a joyful smile appeared on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem, Aladdin. Now," a more serious look appeared on his face, "let's, like, get you up and running again so you can see Ugo, aru."

...

Aladdin had just left for The Sacred Palace, the younger boy promising to come back and visit.

Tess smiled ruefully. If only. If you were lucky, The Cave of Beginnings let a new person in to visit. But, the prisoner would only be able to see that person once for the rest of their stay in The Cave. For Tess, that meant eternity.

Tess rubbed a hand down his face, the Illusion Magic that was in place disappearing. Where a handsome teenager once stood, now a 4 year old boy took his place.

Tess died when he was very young, that was true. But he had spent hundreds of years in The Cave. With the passing years, his mentality grew, but his body didn't.

So, Tess devised a way that would make him look as old as he was mentally, a teenage boy.

Time in The Cave passed differently than in other places. A couple hours were in reality, days, sometimes even weeks.

It's why, even being more than a hundred years old, Tess felt like a teenaged boy. Which was good for him, of course, since he got to look handsome inside and out.

But, really, it was good seeing how Aladdin had turned out. Tess was proud of him and knew that the members of The Resistance would feel the same.

...

"UGO!" Aladdin cried out, happy to see his first friend and companion; his caretaker.

The disembodied giant blue head, Ugo, had a relieved look on his handsome face.

"Aladdin! Thank Solomon that you're alright! What happened?"

The eleven year old's blue eyes sparkled with the light of an adventure untold.

"I got a bit lost on my way here. But, a really nice Big Brother came and helped me here to find you!"

"Oh?" Ugo's voice took on a curious tone. "And did this Big Brother give you his name?"

"Yeah! Big Brother's name is Tess!"

The same shocked look that adorned Tess' features earlier, now covered Ugo's own. But, like what happened with Tess, it vanished in a blink of an eye.

"I'm glad you got here safely, Aladdin." Ugo gave his ward a soft smile. "But I called you here for a reason."

Aladdin tilted his head with a childlike curiosity. "What is it, Ugo?"

Ugo took a deep breath, his dark blue eyes sad.

"There's a question that I've never answered you when you had asked since I wasn't allowed. Now is the time for you to know."

"Know what?"

"To learn about the world before this one. The world where, you and I both come from. The world which has fallen to ruin. Alma Torran."

* * *

_Hey everyone! I know that I'm super late on this one, but I've finally finished it! I hope you've liked this installment. There's many more to come! I also apologize for how awkward this story is, it was late when I finally finished this._

_This takes place around the time where Aladdin was in a coma from magoi exhaustion and Balbadd was undergoing a revolution. It takes place before Cassim becomes a djinn._

_This explains why Aladdin took so long to get from the coma, even if it says visiting the Sacred Palace and getting Solomon's Wisdom is what caused it._

_I also wanted a confrontation between Tess &amp; Aladdin, since I love Tess to pieces. Along with Falan and Wahid. The whole family is amazing._

_I feel as though this signifies new beginnings and introductions. The Introduction is Tess &amp; Aladdin meeting, The New Beginnings is Aladdin becoming wiser with Solomon's Wisdom (no pun thingy intended) which is him opening up a new chapter in his life._

_Please leave some feedback on your way out! Thanks!_

_~Cartoon-chan_


End file.
